Shattered insanity
by BlazingInsanityHeart
Summary: (Rated T for blood and violence. Violence isnt too bad, just normal cat fighting)
1. Chapter 1

*Characters*

Fury- a dark-gray tom with black stripes and piercing green eyes. He has a neon icy-blue toothed collar that matches Blaze.

Blaze- a light brown she-cat with large black spots and electrical sea-green eyes. A neon icy blue tooth-studded collar.

Scorch- a russet colored she-cat with amber eyes and a white spot over her left ear.

Scourge- a small black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes. He has a toothed purple collar.

My eyes shot open. My vision was still blurred from sleep and the early dawnlight was semi-blinding. I listened carefully to the screams coming from outside. I got up and a strong smell hit me. blood. I cautiously padded out of from underneath the "dumpster" I had claimed as my den. I inhaled the crisp morning air and grinned. Today was going to be a wonderful day. I followed the screeches to an intersection in the middle of the camp.  
I spotted two cats fighting in the shadows and I rushed over to see who was fighting; It was Fury and a brown tabby tom. Fury was a dark gray tom with black stripes and piercing green eyes. I yanked him back by his electric blue collar that me and him got when we were just kits. I hissed at the brown tabby and flicked my razor sharp claws across his face.  
As the blood wells from the scratches Fury murmured in his charming voice, "Thanks, Blaze. I was evenly matched in this brawl. I smirked and wrapped my tail around his middle. He was a player and everybody knew it, but so was I.  
"Be careful, I'm not always going to be here to end your fights." I replied sweetly as I licked his cheek. He rolled his eyes and smiled darkly. "Shall we go to to the meat alley?" I asked as my stomach growled.  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" he exaggerated as we walked out of our birthplace side by side. I was a Bloodclan cat at heart and nothing could ever change that. At least thats what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Fury and I strolled down to the meat alley with his tail wrapped around my neck. It was how the toms in Bloodclan liked to signify which cats they had dibs on. I thought it was a cute gesture but me and him both knew nobody would dare try and be "flirty" with me, I was more of a kill over kits kinda cat.

I wasn't your ordinary she-cat. When I was a kit I fought the leader, Scourge. All I did was give him a few scratches and I was known as Princess of the Alley, or Alley Princess for short. I wasn't treated this way by just my clanmates even Scourge himself treated me like a queen. He acted like I was the fiercest cat in all the world. I might not have been if I had stuck with killing with claws and tooth to fight.

I stayed in Bloodclan for the sheer fact that I was a goddess to them, and for the I couldn't leave Fury. He was one of the few cats who truly loved me for me, and not my battle had arrived in the narrow alley where a meat den was. A large twoleg tom would give meat to other twolegs and throw the leftovers back here for those who wanted them. The twoleg liked to get up early to roast the meats.

I leaped onto a windowsill and mewed innocently. He opened the window and cleared away some cobwebs. He set down a small pile of yesterdays meats. I knocked them to the floor and leaped after them. Fury took the largest piece and I chose the next biggest. We sat there together our tails entwined as we gulped down greedily.


	3. Chapter 3

As we finished eating I gave the butcher a thanks by letting him pet me for a bit, he was one of the gentler twolegs in twolegplace. Fury and I had spent most of the day lounging about in the alley and we decided to leave when the sun started to set. I smiled a bit, tomorrow I would be 12 moons.

I was very large for my size, but my muscles are what made me look big. I was different from the other cats. I was braver, smarter, stronger, even prettier. These weren't just MY thoughts though, I was told this by everyone. Fury, Scourge, and my mother Scorch told me this often and I was beginning to think it was out of routine now.

Fury led the way back to camp as I padded next to him lost in thought. "Is it Okay if I slept with you in your den tonight? Its too cold to sleep under the dumpster in Newleaf." I murmured.

He grinned charmingly and nodded, "Of course, Blaze" I followed him to the small abandoned twolegden where most of the toms stayed. It was crowded with the sleeping tom-cats as we tried to get to Fury's nest. A bunch of toms started to awaken from their slumber and Fury quickly wrapped his tail around my neck. When we finally got around all the cats we leaped into the large crate he slept in. It was filled half way up with moss. I curled up in the crate and closed my eyes. That night I went to bed with Fury's paws wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 4

I had awoken at around sunhigh. Fury was still holding me tight. I licked his cheek and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love" he smooth-talked. I nudged him slightly and smiled. We slowly got up and stretched. I had jumped out of the crate and Fury had followed. I padded out of the twoleg den and towards the middle clearing where I jokingly wrapped my tail around his neck as Fury went over to talk to a crowded group of she-cats.

They all swooned over him as he made idle chit chat but once he looked away they all flashed me dirty looks. I unsheathed my claws and they all backed away, tails between their legs.

"Shall we go get some kill for, Scourge?" he asked while he looked at me. A chorus of yes's rang out and he dismissed them with a simple 'I wasn't talking to you' look.

I nodded and turned my head towards Bone, "Hey! Bone! Fury and I are going to scavenge the other camps for prey, for Scourge!" I shouted to the black and white tom who sat by another tom on the other side of the clearing.

As Fury and I walked out of camp, I smirked at all the gawking she-cats. They were all mad that Fury and I were all 'mate-like' with each other. We weren't mates, but we were an 'item'.

I led the way to a thin but long alley that we allowed the non-clan cats to stay in. I jumped up a ledge that was shadowed with a dark haze. I slunk along it with Fury behind me. Once we were deep enough into the alley we stopped and surveyed the area. I spotted 3 cats sitting in a corner and I pointed them out to Fury. As I studied them closer I saw that it was two toms and a she-cat.

I shot Fury another glance, he knew the plan perfectly. I leaned all the way against the brick wall then leaped onto the large toms. I had landed firmly on their backs and I managed to slash at ones face before I was flung into a wall. I got up and shook it off. I lunged forward and nipped at ones neck.

The two toms had stood still in front of me and smiled at one another. "Hey, Darling." one smirked.

"How about you come home with us? We could have a fun time there." the other one said as he attempted to be seductive.

"Oh no. That's not going to happen anytime soon" I mewed innocently as I silently unsheathed my claws.

"And why's that?" they asked in unison.

I grinned insanely and tilted my head to the right, "Because you two will be spending time with the vet" I sneered as I launched myself at the largest tom.

I used my front right paws claws that were reinforced with dogs teeth to slash at him. My claws snagged his skin and I ran them down his neck and ripped it open.


End file.
